


Sawubona Ekuseni

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Sawubona Ekuseni

ILANGA ligwaze izinkophe zikaBrienne njengoba lalinyenya ngamakhethini amnyama egumbi lakhe lokulala. Wathula du wazama ukubuyela ukulala ngokumbopha ubuso bakhe emcamelweni othambile, kwakusebenza kahle waze wazizwa inyoka yesandla ejwayelekile okhalweni futhi ngokushesha nje lapho wezwa umzimba kaJaime ujikeleza kuye. Uzwa ukuphefumula kwakhe kuyashesha futhi uyazi ukuthi akasalali.

"Sawubona" uyanyenyeza, izwi lakhe ligcwele ubuthongo futhi uphakamisa isandla esindayo uxubha ubuso bakhe.

"Ekuseni" uyaphenduka abuyele emuva, izwi lakhe likhulu ngenxa yokulala futhi limenze amamatheke.

Kufanele aphendule ikhanda lakhe ngendlela ehlekisayo ukuze ambone njengoba emgqolozele ngqo kuye. Uyamgqolozela uma ebuka phezulu entanjeni yentamo yakhe elele futhi uyamamatheka emuva. Ukhumbula isikhathi uJaime amtshela ngaso ukuthi ukumamatheka kwakhe kuyathathelana futhi uyaqhuma.

"Inkosazana ivukile?" uyamgabha bese eguqukela ezingalweni zakhe futhi amnciphise ukubamba kwakhe evumela uBrienne ukusonta ezingalweni zakhe manje base bebhekene.

"Yebo, inkosazana iphapheme futhi ifuna ikhofi ethile" kuphendula uJaime ngezwi elilinganayo.

UBrienne uphakamisa i-eyebron kulokho bese esukuma kancane esondela kuye, ngokushesha esondele kakhulu ukuthi izindebe zabo zithinta futhi umbheka ngamehlo. Amehlo akhe amahle aluhlaza.

"Kuthiwani ngenkosazana ivusa imbongolo yayo eyivilaphayo izenzele ikofi?" UBrienne uyahleba futhi nangawo wonke amagama wayekhuluma izindebe zakhe zimkhathaza kaJaime.

Amehlo kaJaime ahlahle amehlo kuye ngezindebe zakhe futhi abuyele emuva ngqo ngaphambi kokugcwala kwengane encane ngoKhisimusi ekuseni ebambe ubuso bukaBrienne futhi amange. UBrienne wethuka wethukile kodwa akuzange kumvimbe ukuthi asonge izandla zakhe entanyeni futhi aphendule ngomdlandla. Wamanga kakhulu emuva futhi wamvumela ukuthi ahlole umlomo wakhe nolimi njengoba eqhubekela phambili phezu kwakhe, ephuma ekhanya imilenze yakhe isongwe okhalweni futhi ngokushesha wamqabula.

Into eyodwa iholele kokunye futhi into elandelayo abayaziyo, bobabili babenqunu njengoba izinsuku zabo zokwegama zithandeka, ishidi elalimboza iBrienne kodwa hhayi uJaime.

"Kuhle lokho beku ...." UBrienne ulandelela umkhondo efuna igama elifanele

"Ukuqabula" uJaime uqeda umusho echaza ukuthi uzizwa kanjani ngempela. Yize ebengenakukhathazeka ngokugeza manje.

"Kufanele sikwenze lokhu njalo ekuseni" kusho uJaime futhi emhlwaya lapho emthuka.

"Woza, kumele uvume ukuthi lokho bekungcono kakhulu kunokudla kwasekuseni noma ukugijimisana." UJaime ubhikishe futhi ancike esinqeni sakhe ebheke ngakuye, ekhipha okhiye bakhe begolide emehlweni akhe.

Wamnika ukumamatheka okukhombisa ukuvumelana kwakhe kuye futhi wamoyizela.

"Lokho akusho ukuthi lokhu kuzokwenzeka njalo ekuseni." UBrienne wamkhuza sengathi umama uzoba nengane futhi wasukuma elahla amashidi walibangisa egumbini lokugeza.

Ngaphambi kokungena egumbini lokugezela elalimbozwe abantu ababili kuphela abemgqolozela futhi wenelisekile ukumbona ehlahlika.

"Hawu! Buyela lapha" Emlandela ngemuva lapho evala umnyango ngemuva kwakhe.

UBrienne uncike kwikhawuntari futhi waqala ukubala emuva esuka kweshumi

10..9 ... 8..7 ... 6 .... 5 ...

UJaime uqhume endlini yokugezela ngaphambi kokuba afike ku-4. Wamlandela kancane kancane wangena phakathi nemilenze yakhe.

"Uguqukela ekuhlekeni okungaka." wahlebeza endlebeni yakhe washiya umkhondo wokuqabula kusuka endlebeni kuye entanyeni waphinda futhi, wamlambela wadlala ngezinwele zakhe.

"Ngiyayithanda." esho ecwayiza ngaphambi kokumlanda ekhawuntari ngaphambi kokuyihlikihla bobabili eshubhu bese evula amanzi ashisayo.

UBrienne akakuvumelanga ukuthi kudlule kakhulu kulokhu ngalesi sikhathi futhi wagcizelela ukuthi kufanele balungele iNyuvesi. UJaime wagcina ukumhlanzela izinwele njengoba egeza umhlane.

Ngemuva kweseshini bahlala ngokuthula ekhawuntara ekhishini. UBrienne wayengelutho ngaphandle kwehembe elingaphezulu kakhulu likaJaime, ihembe lalilikhulu kuye.

Isandla sakhe sasesilale ethangeni lakhe elingenalutho njengoba ephuza ikhofi lakhe futhi edla ubhontshisi wakhe wentombazana enoju njengoba enza njalo ekuseni.

Phakathi kokuncipha kwekofi nokulunywa ama-toast babegqolozelana, bamamatheke, baqabule.

UJaime wayehlala efuna ukuba kulunywe ithoyizi lakhe laseFrance kanti uBrienne wayefuna njalo ikhofi lakhe noma amabili ekhofi lakhe. Kwakuyinto nje ababehlala beyenza, akekho noyedwa kubo owaze wabuza futhi.

Ngemuva kokudla kwasekuseni, bebezungeza egumbini lokuhlala isikhashana, bedidekile bezungeza, behlehlisela ukulungisa i-University. Yize uBrienne ehlale eyisiphetho leso sikhathi sokudlala, uJaime wayehlala ekhala.

UJaime waphoqa uBrienne ukuthi agqoke i-sundress ngalolo suku, okuwukuphela kwesundari ayenayo. Ugcizelele ukuthi bekuyindlela enhle futhi efudumele ngaphandle yokucasha ngaphansi kwamabhulukwe, ekugcineni wayesethe yebo wagqoka ingubo.

Wazizwa engakhululekile kuyo, yakhombisa imilenze yakhe eminingi kakhulu namabele akhe amaningi. Izingxenye ayefuna ukuthi uJaime azibone kuphela, noJaime azazi. Kepha waphikelela.


End file.
